Inoue Hikaru
ひかる |image = |caption = Inoue Hikaru, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-2018 (5 years) |agency = (2013-2018) |label = (2013-2018) |generation = 19th Generation |join = May 5, 2013 |left = May 29, 2018 |days = 5 Years, 24 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |twitter = }} Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) is a former member and leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She joined on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On May 29, 2018, it was announced that she had finished her training. Biography Early Life Inoue Hikaru was born on August 31, 2000 in Mie, Japan. 2013 On May 5, Inoue was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio and Mashiro Kana at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. 2014 Inoue participated as a back dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On May 4, Inoue won the judge's special "Shimizu" award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Nakimushi Shounen". 2016 Inoue participated as the opening act and a back dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~. On May 5, Inoue won the judge's special award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi". 2017 From April 1 to June 4, Inoue participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act and as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, Inoue was awarded the judge's singing award and was also announced as the new leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. On June 30, she and Inoue Rei released a digital song titled "Inoue no Uta". 2018 On May 6, Inoue was absent from the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ due to "poor health",https://twitter.com/ODYSTAFF/status/992932200713629696 however she was also absent from the rehearsals shown on Hello! Project Station. On May 29, it was revealed that Inoue had completed her training and therefore left Hello Pro Kenshuusei."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 6月 ～にじ～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-29. While there was no official statement, Morning Musume member Kaga Kaede implied on her blog that Inoue left to focus on her education and become a teacher."ありがとう。 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13th Generation Blog. Kaga Kaede. 2018-05-29. The announcement of her departure came as a shock to fans, as she had been scheduled to attend a fanclub event on June 5, titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 4Kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane and Hashisako Rin. 2019 In September, she opened up a personal Twitter account and began uploading dance cover videos online.https://twitter.com/hikaru_8310/status/1197441588059758593 Personal Life Family= She has a sister older than her by 4 years, and a younger brother. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of March 2019, she graduated from an alternative high school. |-|Name Meaning= Inoue's given name, Hikaru, means "light" (ひかる, hiragana of 光). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Hikaru: *'Hikarun' (ひかるん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) *'Nickname:' Hikarun (ひかるん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Mie, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 159cm *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2018-05-29: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Napping, Basking in the sun, drawing illustrations, looking at clouds *'Special Skills:' Monomane, Drawing portraits *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Shark fin, Marshmallow *'Favorite Color:' Pink, White *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Swimming *'Charm Point:' Talking about rabbits *'Motto:' "''Ishi aru tokoro ni michi wa hirakeru" (意志あるところに道は開ける; Where there is a will, there is a way) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "VERY BEAUTY", "Midnight Temptation", "Nakimushi Shounen", "Hatsukoi Cider", "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Yajima Maimi Discography Featured In Digital Songs= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Arigatameiwaku Monogatari ;Other *Inoue no Uta Works Internet *2013-2018 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She and Tanaka Karen were the first Hello! Project members to be from Mie prefecture. *She wanted to join Hello! Project after going to a Berryz Koubou live and being so moved that she started crying. She also wanted to join because Tsunku's lyrics resonated with her. *She wanted to be an idol that brought smiles to everyone, and moved people. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't sing her given solo parts well. *She thought she wouldn't lose to any other member in her ability to sing cool and hitch the really low pitches as her specialty. *Her favorite day of the week is Monday. *She believes in Santa Claus. *Rhythm is difficult for her. *She wants to sing "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!. *Her initial rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Inaba Manaka. They were generation-mates, but Manaka's singing and dancing stood out among all the KSS. Manaka was idol-ish and had a lot of cuteness, which Hikaru didn't think she had much of. After Inaba debuted, her new rival became Ono Mizuho. *She said that it made her happy to perform at Nama Tamago and see people supporting her, which made her want to continue activities in the program. *She admires Tsugunaga Momoko. Earlier at a play, she saw her singing and she looked so cool that Hikaru started crying. Her admiration and desire to be like her made her want to put forth more effort into singing and dancing to hopefully debut someday. *She wanted to debut in any way possible, be it in a new unit or Morning Musume or something else. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to teach you more strength in dancing. I definitely want you to work on smaller muscle movements to get the rhythm down. Singing is on the next floor up. Start with the rhythm first." *Her future goal is to hold concerts and try action acting. *She likes phone application games and played those backstage. *She shares the same birthday as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Goto Sayaka. *She has the same last name as Kobushi Factory member Inoue Rei. *Outside of the 1st generation members, she has the second longest tenure as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei that failed to debut in Hello! Project, after Kaneko Rie. See Also *Gallery:Inoue Hikaru *List:Inoue Hikaru Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Twitter (inactive) *Twitter *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Inoue Hikaru it:Inoue Hikaru Category:Blood Type B Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:2000 Births Category:Members from Mie Category:Virgo Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Inoue Hikaru Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Group Leaders Category:2018 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Dragon